


Stamped and Sent

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Heists, Identity Reveal, Letters, No plot whatsoever, Oops, Pen Pals, Pre-Relationship, School Project, ahahaha now there's plot, could be read as pre-slash, transcripts of the letters are below
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Kaito and Saguru meet through a school project, sending letters between Japan and England. An unlikely friendship blossoms between them, even as Hakuba discovers he's conversing with an internationally wanted criminal.Based off ofthis amazing fanart.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Saguru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In brackets [ ] and italics after the letters are transcripts for those of you who need them. Skip over the italicized part if you don't want to read them.

Saguru received the first letter on a hot summer day, when the clouds were grey but the sun was shining. It was quite dramatic, and in hindsight it fit _his_ flair for theatrics perfectly.

He opened the letter, and a puff of smoke and fountain of glitter greeted him. He merely sighed and pulled the letter out to read it.

[ _Dear Saguru Hakuba,_

_ You know why I'm writing; school project, language skills blah and blah. The usual boring stuff. I'm Kuroba Kaito, or Kaito Kuroba, if you want me to conform to your language's annoying requirements. (Seriously, English is weird.) _

_ How's school for you? I took some liberty to do a background search on you, and wow. You're a detective? Are you the one who everyone turns to when they lose their stuff so you can find it for them? They do that to me, but normally because I'm the one who took it. I'm a magician, and I like to use tricks to pull pranks in class. Something tells me you wouldn't approve in the slightest, if you were here. _

_ I have a close friend named Aoko, who I've known since I was... five I think. Maybe six. She's really nice, until I bother her and she chases me with a mop. It's a good way to practice my acrobatics, which are useful for my night job. _

_ I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for the special effects that came with this letter. Please tell the teacher who is probably yelling at you right now that it's my fault and that they can add it to my growing criminal record. _

_ See you next illusion~ _

_ Kuroba Kaito _

_ Dear Kuroba Kaito, _

_ This project is rather pointless for us, wouldn’t you agree; since both of us seem to be fluent in Japanese and English. My father is, as I’m sure you know, the Superintendent General of the TMPD. On that note, hopefully the “background search” you mentioned was completely legal. As a detective, I’m honor-bound to see all crimes punished appropriately.  _

_ People don’t seem to turn to me for lost items, although they have a tendency to look at me whenever something goes wrong with an event. I do wish they’d stop doing it, I’m not Kudo Shinichi. _

_ The glitter bomb was rather cleverly made, although I don’t appreciate the fact that my desk is now permanently dyed orange. You wouldn’t happen to have the counteragent for that, would you? It would be much appreciated if you could mail it with your next letter. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Hakuba Saguru_ ]

The reply came about a week later, faster than most of his classmates' letters. He assumed that Kuroba Kaito was probably a student who got very good grades and turned in all his work on time.

[ _Dear Hakuba-san,_

_ Thank god you know Japanese, it feels so much better to address you with an honorific. Yes I do know your father is the Superintendent. I have a really bad habit of running into detectives and police everywhere. _

_ Have you ever met Kudo Shinichi? Cases follow him around like baby ducks. I was doing a show and he shows up, next thing I know there’s a murder. It’s ridiculous.  _

_ I sent the glitter removal solution, but you’ll need to solve the riddle to open it. Making puzzles for my detectives is a fun way to skip class. (Yet another thing you probably wouldn’t approve of.) _

_ See you next illusion~ _

_ Kuroba Kaito _

_ P.S. Don’t worry, I stuck to the legal sources for the background search. _

_ Dear Kuroba-san, _

_ I have not met Kudo Shinichi, although I have met his relative, Edogawa Conan. They really do look quite alike. What magic show did he attend? I would assume any show he attended would get a lot of media coverage. _

_ Thank you for the glitter conteragent, and the puzzle was a welcome distraction from a particularly gruesome case. You probably have heard of the serial murder in London, I think it recieved a lot of international attention. _

_ I’m rather curious about the “my detectives” phrase in your last letter. Are you acquainted with a lot of detectives? _

_ Sincerely, _

_Hakuba Saguru_ ]

Yes, Saguru knew that the magician had already mentioned knowing a lot of the law enforcement, but he was hoping for some specifics. It was so rare to find an intellectual equal his same age.

He knew there were several high school detectives in Japan, but one of them - Kudo Shinichi - had been mysteriously absent for over a year. There was one in Osaka, and a girl in Tokyo, he thought her name started with an 's'?

Shaking off his thoughts when he heard his phone ping, he checked the screen to find a notification from a news site. Curious, he opened it, to see the grinning face of the world's most wanted thief, Kaitou Kid. Saguru skimmed the article for a bit, before turning off his phone with a _click_.

Kid seemed to have stolen another jewel, and according to the statement given by Edogawa Conan, he'd disclosed the location of it in a riddle, much to the small detective's annoyance.

Now that he thought about it, Kuroba also seemed to like making riddles, although he didn't have any of Kid's heist notices to check for similarities. But he was also a magician...

No. Of all the people in the world, there was no way _Kaitou Kid_ just happened to be a high school student who was assigned to be his pen pal. Also, he was certain Kid would have been more careful giving away personal information. Although Kid would be _exactly_ the kind of person to take risks like that.

_Hmm,_ he thought _. For now, I'll wait and see what happens._


	2. Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, done! Hope you enjoy! There's more actual writing this time instead of just letters. Again, trancripts are in italics and brackets [ ]

Kaito had never thought he'd actually get along with the blond detective, but here he was, writing a letter to him before even complaining to Aoko. The two teens had long since exchanged numbers, but there was something fun about receiving letters in the mail, and seeing the words written by hand.

He was pretty sure that Hakuba knew he was Kid, or at least suspected, but so far he hadn't done anything about it. Aside from the occasional "stay safe" before a heist, or the reminder to get some sleep afterwards, the detective hadn't made a single remark.

[ _Hello from the other side..._

_Hakuba, I need help. If, hypothetically , I ended up being forced to perform tricks for a school event with a classmate who hated me, what should I do? Her name’s Koizumi Akako, and she’s a freaking witch. No, I’m not saying that to be mean. She literally voodooed me._

_Help me._

_In all seriousness though, how’s life been going for you? I saw you got a pretty terrible case recently so I sent some tea with this letter. You said somewhere that brand was your favorite._

_Aoko got mad at me again. She chased me around the classroom with a broom (not a mop this time) yelling about fish. I’m traumatized._

_You know, I have a feeling that if I ever met you in real life, I’d never tell you I have ichthyophobia. That’s the funny thing about long-distance friendships I guess. Even if they do have blackmail, they can’t exactly use it._

_(I can practically hear you screeching about how blackmail is illegal. Just no. Stop it before you die prematurely.)_

_Anyway, I hope you’re doing okay. My mom has been scheming some sort of family outing (dragging me to LA, probably) so I might not respond for a while to your next letter._

_See you next illusion~_

_Kuroba Kaito_ ]

[ _Dear Kuroba-kun,_

_My deepest condolences on the school event. If she by any chance murders you, have faith that I will solve the case. If she doesn’t kill you, then have fun._

_I’ve been alright. Watson had some sort of bird flu a while ago, but her health has improved greatly. Thank you for the tea, the scent seemed to calm Watson too._

_I do sympathise with Aoko-san. If I can barely stand you a continent away, I can’t fathom how she stands being your neighbor._

_Also, may I correct you on something? I do not screech. That would be Watson’s job, although I do appreciate the concern over my life or death._

_If by any chance you wanted to come to England, you could always stay at my place. My family has quite a large house and Baaya would be pleased that I’m bringing friends over. Do consider asking your mom about it._

_Your friend,_

_Hakuba Saguru_ ]

Kaito grinned when he read Hakuba's reply. He had a sarcastic, slightly twisted sense of humor that Kaito liked, even as he whined about his cruelty in the next letter. It was funny to see how Hakuba phrased things too, how he used sentence structures of an essay while telling Kaito he _did not screech, thank you very much_.

Kaito blinked at the last paragraph. He _had_ wanted to go to England for a while (for both Kid and not-Kid related purposes), and his mother was always talking about some new cafe she found there.

Deciding to file away that thought for later, he placed the letter on his desk, grabbing a jacket and his backpack and vaulting out the window. He landed right in front of Aoko, startling her into a squeak.

"Bakaito!" she scolded. "Don't just drop out of the sky like that!"

"Sorry~!" Kaito sang, not the slightest bit regretful.

"Hey, wait!"

He grinned as she raced to catch up. He and Aoko were the only people in their class who had continued sending letters after the assignment was over. Aoko's pen pal was a girl in Beika, Mouri Ran. The two girls had met up in person a few times, and Kaito had been horrified to discover they both were fans of a certain idol group.

(Not really though, he was glad Aoko was making more friends. He just wished they would talk about something else please, especially since the group was known for performing in—shudder— _aquariums_.)

[ _Sagu-chan I’m doomed._

_So basically my mom found out I was writing to you, (it’s a school assignment how does she not know???) and decided we absolutely must take you up on your offer. Here’s the thing. In order to get her to not tell embarrassing stories about me, I have to help Aoko fix her makeup and stuff for her date._

_I wouldn’t normally mind, but she really likes this kid and wants to impress him and ugh. She needs her stuff to be perfect._

_If that kid breaks her heart, I will track him down and make him pay. Both for her sake, and my wasted time._

_But besides that, how well trained is your hawk? I don’t want to worry about her eating my precious little doves. Neko-kun already got attacked by a cat. (No, I’m not joking.) I don’t want Miu-chan to get hurt either. She’s too friendly, that naive bird._

_Anyway… I have to go send this before my mom comes upstairs. I'll see you in a week or so! And you better have some of that chocolate cake you were talking about._

_See you next illusion~_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_P.S. You can call me Kaito, you know. We’re friends now._ ] 

[ _Kaito,_

_I can’t say whether I’m looking forward to meeting your mom or dreading it. She sounds like you, nice but way too chaotic for my sanity._

_Baaya started planning as soon as I told her you were coming. She’s scheming something about chocolate (she read the letter over my shoulder), so I assume you’ll be happy._

_Tell Aoko-san good luck for me please, and again, if by any chance that boy does break her heart, please don’t do anything illegal. It would be a shame to see one of my good friends put behind bars._

_Don’t worry, Watson is very well trained. She seems to get along with the pigeons that occasionally brave our rooftop, so I don’t see why she’d harm your doves. Just in case though, I’ll keep a few treats on hand to distract her if necessary._

_I’d say since I’m calling you Kaito to call me Saguru, but you do that anyway. Really, where are your manners?_

_Your friend,_

_Hakuba Saguru_ ]

Well, it looked like it was happening. Kaito was going to London, Kid was going to become an _international_ thief again, and he was going to meet Hakuba for the first time in person.

He bet it would take a day _max_ for the detective to be sure he was Kid.

Whatever happened though, it would be fun. Kaito grinned, the kind of smile that makes you want to either run for cover or watch in fascination, or maybe both.

"See you soon, Tantei-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Kaito's pet names for everyone, and writing stuff from his perspective is always fun. Do consider leaving a comment below, it'll make my day :D


	3. Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for one(1) curse word (is 'hell' even a curse word?), and apologies for not updating in a while. I hope you guys like it :D

Kaito squinted against the bright sunlight as he followed Chikage through the bustling airport. He scanned the people, looking for Saguru, but it was hard to pick him out among the hundreds of light-colored heads rushing about. 

“Kai-chan, where is he?” Chikage asked, while subtly scanning the airport for any sign of Snake. He’d sent the heist notice a day before they left Japan, so the assassin had to know by now.

Kaito shrugged, pulling his suitcase to a stop and glancing over to a cluster of people.

_Not there… not there… not there… not_ —

“Found him!”

Kaito waved in the direction of the detective, as he and Chikage slowly picked their way through the crowd. The blond waved back, although it was much more dignified than Kaito’s jumping-up-and-down-to-be-seen gesture.

“Kuroba-san, Kaito, this is my Baaya,” Saguru introduced them. “Baaya, this is Kuroba Kaito and his mother, Kuroba Chikage.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Chikage said brightly. “Kai-chan talks about you all the time!”

Kaito sputtered. “I do _not_. You were the one who interrogated me.”

Chikage waved a hand airly. “Same thing, darling. Come on now, I thought you wanted to go sightseeing.”

“ _You_ did,” Kaito muttered.

“Please follow me,” Baaya said, gesturing in the direction of the exit. Chikage fell in line beside her, and the two quickly started talking. Kaito sighed.

“My mom,” he said dryly.

Saguru smiled at him, as they followed the two women. “She seems nice.”

“Ehh,” Kaito shrugged. “Yes but she’s also terrifying.”

Saguru laughed a little. “I suppose all mothers are. Anyway, how’s Aoko-san?”

“Pretty good,” Kaito answered. “She wants to get a dog, saying she can track Kid with it.”

Saguru made a tiny coughing noise, and Kaito side-eyed him.

“What.”

“Ah—nothing. It’s good to know she’s doing well.”

_Yep, he suspects._ Kaito frowned at the ground in front of him. _But why isn’t he doing anything?_

Saguru had gone off the heist site early, teaming up with the police to “Kid-proof” the location. Kaito would have bugged him, but the detective already seemed to suspect something, and Kaito didn’t want to risk his friend either finding out or getting caught in the crossfire between him and Snake. Or rather, Snake and him, but it amounted to the same thing.

If Saguru was hurt at _his_ heist, by people chasing _him_ , it would still be his fault. 

With a growl Kaito got up from the floor, poking his head outside of the quest room to check if anyone was there. No one was.

Silently, he picked up his backpack, stuffed a cap on his head, and left a pile of cards and tricks loosely stacked on the bed. If anyone happened to peek inside, they’d probably assume he’d left to get a drink of water during a magic practice. Hopefully.

Slipping out of the window, he ducked into an alley and made his way stealthily towards the heist location.

“Now then, Kid,” Snake said briskly. “Hand over the jewel.”

Kid shrugged, subtly eyeing the streets far below. Could he jump down and escape that way? “It’s not the one you’re looking for, I’m afraid.”

“Do you think we’d trust you? Hand it over, _now_.”

Kid swore internally, racing to think of something. He lowered one hand into his pocket, thinking hard. Nothing. He lifted out the jewel—there had been no time to prepare a replica—and prepared to throw it to Snake.

_Bam!_

Kid barely stopped himself from flinching, and noticed with satisfaction that Snake had not. He turned to the door, and this time swore out loud.

Of course Saguru wouldn’t have been fooled by either the fake trail or the three dummies he’d set up. Of _course_ he had to be here on a night when Snake was around. 

In a heartbeat, Kid set off two smoke bombs, added a flash bomb for good measure, and grabbed Saguru’s wrist, yanking him along. 

“ _Why_ ,” Kid complained as he dragged Saguru into the building. “Are all my detectives too smart for their own good?”

“Kaito, what on earth is going on,” Saguru demanded.

“Well Tantei-san, I’m honored you think I’m like your friend. However, I can assure you—” Kid yanked him into a room that led to a large balcony, “—that I am Kid.”

“Yes but you’re Kaito too,” Saguru said. He frowned at Kid, eyes cataloging the monocle, the strands of hair that showed, the uncovered eye glinting up at him.

“Of course,” Kid said diplomatically. “Now then, I’m assuming you can rappel yourself down this building?”

“Wha— _stop avoiding the question_.”

“While I may be avoiding answering your questions, Tantei-san, the fact remains that they will check this room very soon and you must be out of the way by then.”

Kid started attaching the mechanism. “I can escape by hang glider, and even though I know for sure a tiny child with an enormous ego will be able to ride with me, a full-grown person cannot. Therefore, you must escape with plan four out of twenty. I’m assuming you have a way to contact the police, so do it after you get out.”

“Kaito,” Saguru said firmly. “You will get home safely, and you are going to tell me what is going on, and I am going to help you. That is not optional.”

“Yes, it is,” Kid argued. “And I’m not this ‘Kaito’ guy. I have no obligation whatsoever to tell you anything.”

Kid tossed the cords to Saguru, stepping onto the balcony railing and leaping off. The hang glider unfolded, carrying away his last dummy. Kid himself had secured himself in a shadowy spot nearby, to watch Saguru as he made his way down. 

What kind of gentleman thief would he be if he just let his detectives waltz off with Snake around?

As soon as Saguru stepped onto a busy street, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaito sank back into the shadows, taking a shortcut over the roofs back to the Hakuba manor. He slipped into his room seconds before Saguru opened the front door. By the time the detective made his way upstairs, Kaito was sketching doves on a blank page in his sketchbook.

“Kaito,” Saguru said, and he braced himself for more questions. “Stay safe. Goodnight.”

_What the hell?_

As soon as the door closed Kaito flopped back against the bed. Why were detectives so confusing? The sound of crinkling paper stopped him, and he reached into his jacket to find a folded note in Saguru's handwriting.

Kaito groaned and flopped back on his bed. Detectives were _very_ confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this get plot? How?? It was supposed to be fluff and friendship and boom, Snake, heists, and yeah this is _definitely_ pre-slash now. I hope you guys liked it anyway >.<


End file.
